Vehicles may be provided with a parking assist system. The parking assist system may be configured to identify obstacles and register the distance between the obstacles and the vehicle as well as identifying a parking spot. The parking assist system may assist a driver in moving the vehicle towards the identified parking spot while avoiding the obstacles.